Of scars and hope
by Sither
Summary: With a new transfer student at the beginning of the second semester people were already curious and the boys unique appearance certainly doesn't help that, but for now he has one goal survive junior high.


Chapter 1 Of fresh starts and rumors

October 17th 2171

My eyes scanned along the pavement taking in every detail of my surroundings as I traversed the far too open area for my liking. Though as I walked I couldn't help but feel a spark of excitement in my chest, today was the first day of school and after all and its not every day you get a fresh start in life. I had a ghost of a smile on my face as I entered the building thinking maybe things really would be different here. Apprehension gripped onto my mind as it felt like ice water ran through my viens as I approached the classroom door. My trembling hand grasped the handle and slid it open. I took a breath and forced my world back into focus as I stepped through the doorway, my eyes scanning over the mostly full classroom. Before me I see a veritable menagerie of students the school uniforms being the only thing they all seemed to share. The sounds of their chatter filled the room as I walked to an open seat near the wall. I felt their eyes follow me as conversations turned hushed. Some attempted discretion only taking quick looks and sideways glances others were not so subtle openly staring at me as I sat.

The minutes passed agonizingly slowly as I waited for the teacher to arrive, finally I saw the classroom door slide open as she entered in a hurried manner. She placed some papers on her desk and took off her jacket placing it over the back of her chair then turned towards the class. Her lips curved into a pleasant smile as her crimson eyes searched the classroom eventually finding me. Her smile faltered slightly upon seeing me, but she hid it quite well with a brush of her long black hair back behind her ear before she greeted the class. "Good morning class today we have a new student joining us." She said as she locked eyes with me. "I'm your teacher Sato Hikoi please come on up and introduce yourself." She said with that pleasant and welcoming smile returning to her face.

While walking to the front of the class I took a breath to settle my nerves turned and in a voice far too quiet for my own liking I addressed my fellow classmates "P-pleasure to meet all of you I'm Ishi Damon and I look forward to learning with all of you." My southern accent seeping into my words due to my nervousness making them meld together oddly. I bowed and as I raised up from it there was a mix of reactions looking back at me. Some with polite smiles, others with open curiosity, and almost all of them with an concealed look of concern. There's a hush over the class as I made my way back to my seat, eyes following me once again as I lowered myself into my chair. Not long after my introduction began class.

As the class continued I struggled to keep up with the notes but was mostly successful in my efforts when the bell finally rang. Everyone started collecting their things as we began to file out of the room I heard call out my name "Ishi-san please stay back for a moment." Despite my mothers' teaching it still sounded very odd to hear my name with honorifics, I thought as I walked over to her desk. "I just wanted to give you some papers on what we already covered, feel free to come to me if you need any help." She handed me the papers with a smile.

"Thank you, Sato-sensei." I said while giving a light bow and reminding myself to thank my mom for drilling those honorifics into my head before coming here. As I headed out the door towards the cafeteria a bittersweet feeling settled into my chest, while that wasn't the best introduction and my looks certainly alienated me in a way but at least this is a fresh start and that's good enough for me.

**(Mina Ashido POV)**

The cafatireia was as crowaded and loud as it always is though I barely noticed as I sat and chatted with my friends. "Did you see the new guy though?" Katsuki said her green eyes brimming with curiosity. "What do you think happened to him to give him those scars?"

"Is this really a polite thing to ask about, talking about something like that is quite rude." A smaller mousy girl replied her grey eyes looking up from her book.

"Come now Hitomi-chan you can't be saying you're not curious, you love mysteries." Katsuki replied a mischievous grin playing on her lips only receiving an annoyed glare as her answer.

"Plus, he talked so softly I could barely hear him in the back." A new voice chimed in coming from a scarlet girl leaning back in her seat.

"Maybe he's some type of delinquent, got in trouble at his old school and that's why he had to transfer?" Katsuki theorized "He definitely has the looks for it."

"I doubt that they would let someone violent in, plus he didn't seem mean." Despite my words I could feel the suspicions she planted tugging at my mind as I looked across the room at the boy in question. Wearing the male version of the school uniform he cut a tall and athletic figure standing at nearly 183cm, thin jagged scars cover his exposed skin giving him the appearance as if his skin had been shattered like glass. His scars gave him a roguish look with his short messy black hair that turned silver near the tips, I hadn't noticed I was even staring at him until his eyes rose to meet mine. Looking over me his bright blue eyes, enhanced by the golden ring around his pupil, only added to his uniqueness. Once his eyes met mine his right eyebrow moved up in a questioning manner, in response I flashed him a bright smile and when I looked back a cheery smirk was on his lips. Definitely not mean I thought, the interaction serving to ease my mind of Katsuki's theory of him being a violent delinquent.

It wasn't until after school that I actually got a chance to talk to him, as I was walking out of the gates with my friends I saw him ahead of us turning onto the street I have to go down to get to my house.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to walk you home?" Katsuki asked eyeing the corner warily.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll be fine guys." I assured them as I turned the corner out of sight then rushed to catch up with the figure ahead of me. "Hello!" I let the word flow loudly from me carrying a cheery tune with it. It caught his attention as he turned to me with a surprised and confused look on his face. "My name is Ashido Mina it's a pleasure to meet you Ishi-san." I said while smiling brightly. He seemed stunned for a moment before replying.

**(Damon Ishi POV)**

"uh, hello?" I internally cringed as the words left my mouth, lucky the pinkette didn't seem to notice or mind as she giggled at my response. Quickly regaining my composure, I gave ger another look gaining more detail as we are much closer than in the cafeteria. She's rather short standing at 5'3ft with bright pink skin and hair, thin golden horns showed from underneath her short hair. Her eyes are a pitch black except for the irises that seemingly glow a bright gold with energy, combined with her beaming smile and excited fit of giggles from my initial response I determined that she was not here to attack or harass me like I initially thought. "How can I help you Ashido-san?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, get to know our new transfer." She said with a smile as she walked beside me. Makes sense I suppose.

"So, what do you want to know?" she hummed taking a moment to think before answering.

"Well you obviously come from the US but where in it?" She inquired.

"Originally from Louisiana but most recently from Texas." I answered honestly

"What caused you to move so far away?"

"My mom got a new job opportunity in Japan." The questions continued for the rest of our walk mostly on what life was like in the States and related subjects until I reached my destination. I was mildly surprised when we both reached for the handle of the door the confusion in her eyes mirroring mine before they filled with excitement and a smile broke out across her face.

"You live here to?!" Her excitement was infectious as I soon found myself lightly smiling back feeling better than I have in quite some time.

"That I do." As we walked in she turned to look at me.

"We should definitely walk to school together tomorrow!" I gave her an incredulous look as we approached the elevator.

"Are you sure about that?" She gave me a confused look as she answered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I leaned with my back against the wall of the elevator and thought for a second before I answered her.

"Well I'm fairly certain at least one of them thinks I'm some form of criminal and the others didn't seem to fond of me either." The elevator dinged as we reached the fifth floor and she waved dismissively at me as she exited.

"They just don't know you yet I'm sure you'll get along; I'll wait for you in the lobby tomorrow." She smiled and waved as the doors closed leaving me alone with my thoughts as the elevator ascended to my floor. I swiped my security card across the sensor in the elevator allowing the doors to open as I entered the main room, my mom had bought and remodeled the top three floors into one big suite. I knew she was trying to make this experience as good as possible for me but I really would've been ok with something smaller, plus the place feels so empty with just me here. Ashido's smile flashed through my head again at least I have something to look forward to tomorrow.

**(A/N)**

**Thank you for reading the first installment of 'Of scars and hope' I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know any feedback you have. As always I hope you have an amazing day and I'll see yall next time.**


End file.
